


Our Own Love Language

by monsterous94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterous94/pseuds/monsterous94
Summary: Doyoung loves his boyfriend Johnny, but he's a weak boy when Yuta is around.





	

"Yuta please..." Doyoung begged, his hands trying to separate their bodies.  
  
"I'm lucky enough your boyfriend is not around, where is he huh?" Yuta pulled him towards himself while forcing him to walk with him through the school hallway, it was somewhat  late plus friday and seemed like no one was around.  
  
"He had to get back to his hometown, but he'll be back on monday and you'll face troubles" Doyoung elbowed him on the ribs not so strong enough since Yuta didn't even complained.  
  
“A real man always faces the consequences” Yuta smiled widely while both of them entered the men’s bathroom. Doyoung started to fight back when he realized the place they were but Yuta gripped his arms and dragged the small frame into the last cubicle, locking both of them in and trapping him against the wall “But for now I’ll enjoy since he is far away from here” and smirked only to attack Doyoung’s thin lips; the smaller struggled effortlessly. Yuta didn’t hesitate and subtly biting the younger’s lower lip turned the short kiss into a hot make out session.  
  
His tongue licked Doyoung’s lips, his teeth clashed repeatedly and very thin strings of saliva connected their lips.  
  
“Yuta please... Let me go” Doyoung muttered between kisses, his hands holding the older’s arms.  
  
“You know what’s funny?” Yuta spoke, ending those kisses that for him tasted like glory. Staring intently at Doyoung for a couple of seconds, he approached his ear and whispered into it “I’m not even retaining you... If you wanted, you'd leave” ending his words by licking the outline of his ear, then biting the lobe, earning a low moan from Doyoung. But Yuta didn’t stop there and started to kiss his neck, the milky skin was so soft and delicious with such a unique scent just like Doyoung.  
  
“Don’t even dare to leave marks” Doyoung pronounced in a thin voice ignoring what he said; small hands now pulling Yuta’s shirt to bring his body closer to his own.  
  
“Yeah, we don’t want John to leave you limping, right?” Yuta smirked once again, placing both of his hands around Doyoung’s waist while his tongue went all over the expanse of the latter’s neck, softly biting the skin from time to time.  
  
“He will kill you” the younger mumbled.  
  
“Probably, but at least I had a piece of his bunny’s ass” smiling in a cynical way, Yuta once again attacked Doyoung’s sweet lips, his hands now working on unbuttoning the younger’s shirt and then taking it off; the piece falling on the floor.  
  
Doyoung had never been unfaithful, not even thought about it a single time, let alone being Johnny the owner of his mind and heart. Nevertheless Yuta was constantly pestering him, sexually harassing him, touching him in places behind John’s back, and instead of being bothered, he find it pretty erotic; the fact that Yuta wanted him in a sexual way gave him a sensation of pleasure and desire to experience something forbidden with him and see what he was capable of.  
  
“Your body turns me on so much Doyoung” Yuta whispered against his lips while his hands caressed the already naked torso of Doyoung, feeling the softness of his skin, his perfectly flat abdomen, the semi-hard nipples; Yuta shivered on the inside, a tickling sensation filling his member.  
  
Doyoung bit his own lip after hearing those words and feeling the other’s hands touching his body. With his own pair, he gripped Yuta’s shirt and tried to lift it up without success “Take it off” he spat breathing rapidly, the older’s touches over his skin made him feel anxious, he wanted more, needed much more.  
  
Yuta obeyed and removed his own shirt, leaving it on the hanger sticked to the wall, immediately returning to his main position, only to claim again those succulent and sweet lips with whom he had dreamed for so long. With fast movements he unbuttoned the younger’s pants and pulled them down, pronouncing between kisses “Your turn, take them off” laughing a bit.  
  
The younger shamelessly pulled down his pants along his underwear, taking them off and living them on the bathroom floor, then staring at Yuta while biting his own lip, inviting Yuta to taste his being one more time.  
  
Yuta stared at him and smiled luxuriantly. Approaching the other’s body, he kissed Doyoung’s neck again but this time he started descending very slowly, licking the skin of his chest, biting his now hard nipples repeatedly and reveling in the high-pitched but low moans of Doyoung.  
  
“Turn around” spat the older while kept biting his beautiful soft brown nipples.  
  
Doyoung did as he was told not getting why Yuta ordered that. Now showing him his back, Doyoung placed both hands on the wall, glancing at Yuta over his shoulder.  
  
The older male kneeled and with his hands grabbed Doyoung’s asscheeks; feeling the softness of his skin, a strong shiver ran through his whole body, he really had dreamt about that moment for a long time... and now it was a reality, what a nice day to be alive.  
  
“Stick out your ass Youngie” he spoke clearly. Doyoung obeyed again, separating enough his legs and arching down his back.  
  
Yuta hissed when his hands spreaded the soft globes, getting a full view of Doyoung’s pink entrance contracting. “Beautiful” he muttered while his mouth watered and without wasting anymore time, he let out his tongue and licked the soft rim, outlining it in a slow way, earning a deep lusty moan from the younger.

“Yuta not... there” Doyoung moaned his words. Every single sensation was so pleasing for him; Yuta’s tongue kept wetting his rim while the raspy texture of it created a succulent but inexplicable sensation.  
  
“You know you want it” Yuta spoke making Doyoung moans once again, after speak closer to his wet skin.  
  
“Yes... More” with both hands the younger spreaded his ass for Yuta to continue. He felt so hot and needed more.  
  
“You are so sexy” Yuta bit one of his buttocks hearing a cry of pain from the younger, same cry made him smile. Without further ado, he introduced one of his fingers in the tight cavity, feeling how it got sucked in immediately. Not stopping there, with his tongue started to outline his rim again while his digit moved inside on a slow pace, curling it from time to time.  
  
“Oh my...” Doyoung panted, biting his own lips to be the least noisy as possible, but he knew if Yuta kept going it would be impossible to hold back.  
  
Marveled, Yuta suddenly introduced two more digits, now enjoying how his entrance expanded and loosen slowly “John fucked you before leaving, right? Or you finger-fucked yourself while thinking about him?” he teased the younger, the speed of his fingers inside him increasing.  
  
“He... f-fucked me so ha-rd... and so good” Doyoung moaned his words again, the squelching sound of Yuta’s now wet fingers abusing his hole gave him shivers all over his body, plus their exchange of words... Doyoung was seriously out of his mind for doing this, especially with Yuta whom constantly received deadly stares from John.  
  
The older laughed after hearing those words “John did a great job”. For Yuta, every single sound his fingers did while going in and out of his entrance was like hearing his favorite song.  
  
After many minutes, Yuta took out his digits and with both hands spreaded again those delicious globes, contemplating the reddened and contracted hole. Not wasting any time, he stuck out his tongue and latched it against his skin, feeling now how warm and relaxed his rim was; slowly he introduced the tip of his tongue, a thrilling sensation filling his stomach and chest.  
  
“Oh Yuta...” Doyoung mewled, already gasping for air. Each lick and the warm sensation of Yuta’s breathing gave him constant pangs of pleasure on the tip of his already hard member “I’m leaking so much... please Yuta” but his words didn’t stopped the older.  
  
Yuta felt allured, the unique scent of Doyoung’s body, the heat and softness of his skin, his skinny body, everything was so intoxicating for Yuta. He introduced his tongue multiple times inside the clamped hole, drinking every moan and mewl the younger let out; he tried to introduce his index finger but Doyoung’s hand prevent him from doing it.  
  
“No more Yuta...” Doyoung covered his entrance with his hand, breaking the contact of Yuta’s tongue against it; glancing at the older over his shoulder, he muttered while biting his own lip “I want you”.  
  
Yuta smiled so wide and stood behind the small body, with fast movements pulled down enough his own pants along his briefs leaving them stuck on his thighs and then with one hand held Doyoung's body by that beautiful thin waist of his, whispering directly into his ear "You lied to me, right?" his other hand rubbing his own member to calm the pain of being so hard and untouched.  
  
"What?" Doyoung spat, his whole body shivering in anticipation.  
  
"When is John really coming back? Bunnies can't trick wolves, you know" Yuta bit his earlobe, pulling it slightly, lining his member in front of Doyoung's entrance at the same time, teasing him by rubbing the head all over his rim.  
  
"On... On wednesday" his breathing showed how desperate Doyoung was; arching down his back sticking out his ass to feel more of Yuta.  
  
Yuta smiled triumphantly and introduced his member in one go, earning a beautiful high-pitched moan from the younger, enjoying the welcoming warm sensation; his tight walls hugging his member so well, it was better than he imagined "You know what that means?" he pronounced lowly, seeing Doyoung shaking his head. "It means I can leave some marks" and when the younger was about to complain Yuta thrusted roughly, making him bump a bit against the wall.  
  
Everything was beautiful for Yuta, Doyoung's body felt so good against his, the hungry moans he let out every time he thrusted, his spine very visible when he tried to move, but the perfect sight was just in front of him: his member buried deep inside the small body... Perfect indeed.  
  
"Oh Yuta... you're so thick" Doyoung mewled, moving his hips just to encourage him to thrust again, his own member curved against his abdomen, painfully hard and constantly leaking.  
  
Said male held the small body by the hips and pounded him again, starting a normal pace "You're so hot Doyoung" he grunted while caressing the expanse of his back.  
  
Doyoung kept shivering; he was experiencing tons of feelings, from guilt to pleasure. Yuta's whole existence felt so hot and strong around him, his hands were gripping his hips in a bossy way he couldn't describe, his thrust were strong and he was already so deep inside his body... Doyoung felt like dying, everything was just so pleasurable and delicious, he tried to contain his moans but couldn't.  
  
Meanwhile Yuta observed how Doyoung's soft asscheeks bounced every time he pounded him, and without holding himself back he gave him a strong blow with his palm extended, making Doyoung scream louder than the colliding sound of his hand against his globe. "Oh fuck" Yuta grunted; not only Doyoung screams gave him a strong pang of pleasure, but also the younger's cavity clenching around his manhood, adding the slight red color slowly filling that milky skin.  
  
Without thinking about it, Yuta spanked him again and again, drinking all the moans and whines Doyoung let out, he was such a piece of art. He stopped when the skin was red enough for his liking, although his hips kept moving in a fast pace.  
  
"It burns... Yuta pl-please.." biting his own lips, Doyoung pronounced his words in a low voice. His entrance was full of Yuta and his skin felt like burning, his abdomen contracted from time to time and his member leaked constantly, he wanted to come so bad.  
  
"What do you want princess? I won't know if you don't tell me" Yuta stopped all his movements and stared at his back for few seconds, a brilliant idea flashing his mind while he enjoyed the view in front of him.  
  
"I... I want..." Doyoung closed his eyes and bit his lips, totally ashamed of what was about to say.  
  
Yuta on the contrary reached his phone from the back pocket of his pants and opened the front camera in total silence, being careful enough that way Doyoung couldn't see what he was about to do. "You want...?" Yuta spoke clearly enough, while extending his arm highly, getting the perfect frame on the screen: A part of Yuta's smirking face, his well-defined torso, his member buried deep inside Doyoung's asshole and his redden ass after being spanked multiple times; Yuta’s palm clearly imprinted on it... Fucking beautiful.  
  
The moment he snatched the picture, Doyoung spat his words loud and clear for Yuta to hear "Make me cum Yuta, please" almost crying after saying it.  
  
The older male bite his lip, Doyoung was just so fucking sexy for him, saying those words with his fragile voice turned him on to an unimaginable level. Not losing any time he got his phone back inside his pocket and held the small body by the hips, bringing him closer to his own body until Doyoung's back leant against his chest.  
  
"What a naughty bunny" he whispered in his ear and started a fast pace, feeling his member going deeper inside that warm cavity.  
  
Doyoung just closed his eyes, raised his arms until he could rest his hands on the soft brown hair of the older male and enjoyed every thrust while tousling his hair slowly. He felt fascinated, so wanted and so hot, he never thought Yuta could make him feel that good.  
  
Yuta buried his fingers on the younger's hips until his fingertips were almost white, his hip thrusts became more erratic as well as Doyoung's breathing.  
  
"Harder... I'm so cl.. close" Doyoung mewled biting his own lip, one of his hands reached Yuta's one and brought it to his member, starting to rub his hard on with Yuta's hand and his own.  
  
"Clench some more" Yuta grunted and fisted the younger's manhood ignoring his hand, rubbing and milking his cock following the pace of his thrusts.  
  
Doyoung couldn't handle it, Yuta's manly hand masturbating him, his member filling him so good and deep, the warmth of his body against his, grunts and heavy intakes of air going straight into his ear, everything made him go weak on his knees and without even warning but letting out a high-pitched moan he came all over Yuta's hand, reaching his own torso and some tiles on the wall; the hand remaining on Yuta's hair pulling the soft locks without being conscious of it.  
  
Yuta hissed feeling how his entrance contracted, the younger's cock twitching in his hand gave him a pang of pleasure right in the tip of his own member and after few more thrust he came inside the small body, filling him with thick ropes of white hot semen, moaning Doyoung's name in a low voice.  
  
The pair remained still for several minutes, only their ragging breathes resonate all over the place.  
  
"I'll take you home, clean yourself and I'll be waiting for you in my car" Yuta pulled out of the younger hissing at the loss of warmth and contact, oh how he wished to stay like that for a lot of minutes.  
  
"N-no" Doyoung hissed as well, reaching some paper to clean himself.  
  
"I'm not asking you princess, I'm giving you an order. I'll wait for you there." Yuta was serious but Doyoung could hear the smile in his words. The older cleaned his own body as fast as he could and left the place with slightly trembling legs.  
  
Doyoung on the contrary took his time to clean and dress himself properly. After having all his clothes in order and everything was cleaned and back to normal, he left the cubicle and the bathroom with wobbly legs, not even being aware of a someone hiding in one of the stalls.  
  
Being careful enough no one could see him out there, he went inside Yuta's car and gave him a small smile, not uttering a single word. The ride was short but comfortable for both of them.  
  
In one red light, the car stopped and Doyoung elbowed Yuta laughing and muttering "My hips hurt you savage beast"  
  
"Oh come on! Your boyfriend is like a lion and you're complaining about me? What a weak bunny" Yuta laughed too and flicked his forehead very lightly. The pair laughed at the same time, enjoying the peaceful environment.  
  
15 minutes passed when they were already at the back of Doyoung's apartment building.  
  
The younger lowered his gaze and sighed, not knowing where to start now, losing his calmness. The guilt started to boil inside his chest, what they did was so so so wrong, John didn't deserve any of that. "Yuta I..." but no words came out, a huge lump formed inside his throat.  
  
"You should take a shower and call Johnny, that way you won't miss him" Yuta pronounced clearly.  
  
Doyoung expected to hear his sarcastic tone but it was the contrary, Yuta seemed relaxed and sincere; lifting his gaze to find the older's he was welcomed with one of those dazzling smiles of his "Please... Just please don't... Don't tell Johnny about this" Doyoung without even knowing started to tear up, biting his lips to contain his crying, he felt somewhat horrible now.  
  
"Hey hey hey" Yuta frowned and brought his hands to hold up the latter's face, forcing him to look at him "I won't tell anyone about what happened. Don't cry Doyoung, I don't like to see you like this" and with his thumbs cleaned the tears rolling down his face.  
  
The smaller stared at him for few seconds and nodded slightly, he was about to speak but Yuta was faster than him.  
  
"If you don't feel good just... call me, I'll take care of you until John comes back" Yuta smiled again "not in a sexual way, just... to make you some company".  
  
"Thank you Yuta" Doyoung smiled and cleaned his own tears, holding one of Yuta's hands and giving it a light squeeze just to assure him he was fine. After few seconds he was about to leave the car when Yuta gripped his wrist.  
  
"Doyoung!" he called.  
  
"Yeah?" the younger male felt a weird sensation inside his stomach when he glanced at Yuta.  
  
"Can I kiss you... Just one more time?" the older bit his own lip, kinda ashamed of his request. But Doyoung only smiled, held him by the cheeks and kissed him slowly, closing his eyes after the feeling of their lips touching.  
  
Yuta smirked and held him by the nape with one of his hands, enjoying the soft and delicious touch of those thin lips against his; he had dreamed about that moment so many times, and it was happening not in a rough way just like hours ago. He bit Doyoung’s lower lip hearing him gasp, taking advantage of it by introducing his tongue, enjoying the warmness of his mouth.  
  
The younger kissed back slowly, his hands positioned now over Yuta’s shoulders; emptying his mind for a moment, discarding every negative thought.  
  
Their kiss lasted for few more seconds until Doyoung broke the contact, smiling shyly and blushing slightly.  
  
"Listen... If something happens, I'll take the responsibility. I won't let anyone hurt you" Yuta spat, this time being totally serious, letting go Doyoung's face and resting his hands over his own lap.  
  
Doyoung stared at him trying to hide his surprise, nodding in silence; he seriously thought Yuta only wanted him to fuck his body, but those words and his serious attitude told him the contrary.  
  
After seconds he smiled and caressed Yuta's arm "Thank you Yuta" ignoring the sensation of butterflies flying inside his stomach and chest, he really didn't know Yuta could have more feelings aside from lust, and also he couldn’t explain those weird sensations filling his own insides.  
  
"So uhm... See you on monday" Yuta bid goodbye and the younger left the car. The older male stared at Doyoung until his figure disappeared from his sight.  
  
He really had dreamed during so much time about having Doyoung between his arms, kissing him until their lips bled, tasting every corner of his body... and taking care of him even when there was no space inside Doyoung's heart for him.  
  
Sighing he started the engine of the car and drove to his own flat.  
  
When he arrived, he threw the keys over the table and slumped on the couch, sighing deeply. He couldn’t believe it, he had sex with Doyoung and also a picture of it. Yuta was hoping that he wouldn't be the reason of the pair to break up; he wouldn’t be strong enough to see Doyoung or Johnny with a broken heart.

 

  
  
****

 

 

  
  
Later that day, Doyoung came out of the bathroom after taking a shower. The moment he arrived at his house, he lied down in bed and fell asleep instantly. It was already 7pm and the urge to call Johnny consumed his own self.  
  
Sighing he stood in front of the mirror and stared and his naked body, trying to find any red marks or hickeys. Nothing on his chest, neck or back... until he eyed his hips: red angry finger marks adorned his milky white skin. Oh no.  
  
Wearing loose pants and an oversized long-sleeve shirt, he lied in bed and stared at his cellphone for a couple of seconds, then tipping his boyfriend’s number, feeling impatient.  
  
"Youngie" he heard that voice he loved so much and his heart jumped in excitement.  
  
"Johnny! I miss you so much" Doyoung closed his eyes enjoying his boyfriend's voice, trying to suppress the urge to hug and kiss him because it was obvious he couldn't do it.  
  
Their conversation was basically about who missed who the most but Doyoung was happy with only that, hearing his boyfriend's words even being pure nonsenses was enough for him to calm his racing heart.  
  
"Why don't you call someone to make you some company? Like Taeyong or Kun?" Johnny suggested.  
  
"Yeah I should" Doyoung answered without even consider the persons Johnny mentioned. Kun wasn’t exactly his friend and Taeyong sometimes didn’t know how to comfort him.  
  
"I'll try to be there on tuesday, please cheer up baby" Johnny sounded worried, Doyoung could hear a small sigh.  
  
"Sorry to be this clingy" Doyoung bit his lip "I love you" and smiled to himself. Saying what was true made him feel better.  
  
"I love you too. Call me if you feel the need to, don't mind the hour" Doyoung could hear the smile of Johnny after saying those words.  
  
"Count on it" the pair laughed and chatted during few more minutes until they hung up.  
  
Minutes passed by with Doyoung having a growing feeling of emptiness on the inside. The day had been so... weird, Yuta was constantly teasing him and sexually harassing him, nevertheless Doyoung couldn’t take out of his head Yuta’s words nor his serious facial expression when he told Doyoung he would protect him if something happen.  
  
The emptiness kept growing, and he knew he needed to do something about it. Maybe it wasn’t the right choice but he wanted what he was about to do. Holding his phone he started to fiddle with it, writing a short text message “Please come to my apartment” and then he sent it to Yuta, but he received no answer. Sighing deeply, Doyoung pitied himself; of course Yuta wouldn’t answer his message, he just wanted to have sex with him, only physical contact.  
  
Half an hour passed, Doyoung remained in bed, remembering happy moments he experienced by Johnny’s side, smiling from time to time. However, the doorbell dragged him from his thoughts. Nonplussed and with lazy moves he went to the front door, the first thing he saw after opening the door was that brilliant smile of Yuta, same that vanished when the older saw how lifeless Doyoung seemed.  
  
“I’m here” was the only thing Yuta could say, removing from his eyes a few strands of hair.  
  
Doyoung bit his own lip and let him in. The moment he closed the door, the younger turned and quietly held Yuta’s hand, guiding him to his room and trying to suppress any guilty feeling. He was prepared to hear Yuta’s mocking words, even jeers about Johnny but no, none of them said absolutely nothing until they were inside the smaller’s room.  
  
“Please... don’t get me wrong” Doyoung spoke, letting go of Yuta’s hands even though he didn’t want to “I... don’t want to be alone”. The younger didn’t know why all of the sudden he felt so lonely; he wanted to cry so bad and hide himself from the whole world. He didn’t know his actions would be this heavy to carry even when Johnny didn’t know anything... yeah, that was precisely why he felt like that: he acted behind Johnny’s back and now he was filled with a heavy guilty feeling. Adding the weird sensation he had every time he replayed Yuta’s words inside his head, also seeing that with just a message he was there on his apartment ready to do what Doyoung asked him.  
  
Yuta smiled only and nodded without uttering a single word, waiting for Doyoung to say or do something.  
  
Doyoung walked towards his bed and slumped on it, closing his eyes and deeply sighing, his eyes started to get teary but he would be strong, he didn’t want to cry in front of Yuta; he didn’t want to talk about anything, he simply needed someone’s company, and Yuta was the right one because he was the cause of all those feelings even when it wasn’t only his fault.  
  
“I want to cuddle” Doyoung muttered, pouting and hiding his face with the long sleeves of his shirt; ashamed of saying those words he didn’t usually say, John always knew when Doyoung needed company and attention, that’s why it was embarrassing for him to pronounce them after so long.  
  
Yuta giggled and went near the bed. Taking off his sneakers, he occupied the empty spot over the bed and waited for Doyoung to accommodate himself.  
  
The younger rolled to Yuta’s side and hugged him by the waist, leaning his face against the older’s chest, inhaling the smell his clothes had impregnated, it was a soft comforting smell Doyoung couldn’t explain.  
  
Yuta hugged him and brought him closer to his own body. He never imagined he would be able to share that kind of physical contact with Doyoung, who usually frowned every time Yuta touched him, although the younger always ended up smiling at him. Yuta started to think about what would happen if Johnny watched the current scene... he would probably pounce over Yuta and beat him until leaving him unconscious, because it was obvious Johnny wouldn’t be happy with Doyoung and Yuta's actions, also the oldest never had eyes nor feelings for Yuta as he wished.  
  
Time passed by with the pair staying in total silence. From time to time Doyoung rubbed his cheeks against Yuta’s chest just to feel the warmness of his body; he felt so comfy and safe.  
  
“Poor John, he has to take care of a baby” Yuta broke the silent environment, laughing after his words and burying his nose on Doyoung’s soft hair, inhaling that succulent scent of vanilla and something else, Doyoung’s unique scent.  
  
The younger smiled and bumped lightly Yuta’s chest, interlacing their legs together “Shut up, he likes it” and then he stared at Yuta just to see his reaction.  
  
Yuta stared at those beautiful black eyes and without thinking he pronounced “I like it too” looking away immediately and biting his lip, being sure his words would make Doyoung to push him away and ask him to leave his flat... but none of that happened. The younger male kept silent and hugged him tighter, enjoying the comfiness of the moment and totally ignoring the sensation of flying butterflies constantly fluttering inside his chest after what Yuta said few seconds back.  
  
Everything would be fine for Doyoung if none of them say a thing... and it would be like that. No one would say anything and Doyoung would try to live as if anything had happened.  
  
Or at least until someone else speak of about it.  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's not the end, the following part is more like a sequel than a 2nd chapter but I'll post it as a chapt because of reasons.
> 
> Please do leave me some comments and let me know your thoughts about this! yuta x doyoung is my couple crush I admit huhu but i'm still loyal to my beautiful johndo ; ;
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'll update soon. aaaand just in case: no, this will not have angst or sad ending.


End file.
